Overwatch's Diner
by Verrose
Summary: Just your normal hole-in-the-wall restaurant, located in that small part of town, in the corner lot. But what they don't know, is that underground, they are a booming, fancy ass restaurant chain, hidden underneath the janky surface.


**Heya mates,**

 **This is a prologue for a new AU I might be starting!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot**

* * *

General P.O.V

"Welcome, welcome to Overwatch's Diner! Table for two, luv?" a small, brunette waitress queered.

"Ah, yes." A man in his late 40s said, after getting the okay from his companion. "Alright champ, folla me" she exclaimed, grabbing some menus, and walking away. She puts two menus down at the nearest two-seater table, and brought out a notepad from her apron's pocket.

"Anything ta' drink before I get ya orders?"

The man nodded, "Can I get a Fountain Dew, please? Karen, what would you like?"

The woman shakily looked around, as if uncomfortable with the... _humble_ setting, and said, "Ah..Water will do."

Lena, the small, brunette waitress, saluted and walked off, "You got it!". She made her way towards the take-out, where she sat down and yelled,

"I need a water and a fountain dew!"

"Stop yelling, I can hear you partna' " said a grumpy male. He walks over from behind the counter, and grabs two cups. He sets one to the side, and grabs the clear pitcher before pouring out water. After scanning the bottom shelves for a bit, he hums as he finds what he was looking for.

A can of Fountain Dew.

Lena blinks before shaking her head, "Ya know, that's a bit messed up luv. Ya coulda just used one of the 20 oz bottles we got in da' back"

Jesse McCree chuckles, before cracking the can open, hearing the satisfying sizzle of carbonated diabetes.

"You know I save them for more customers, when they arrive, darlin'."

Lena shrugs, "Ya ya, I know, but it seems pretty dumb if ya ask me. It's all gonna be drunk eventually anyways."

It was the male's turn to shrug, as he pours the drink into the cup, "Guess you're right on that one."

Lena hops up from her chair, and grabs a metal spread before placing the drinks on top. She balances it on her hand, before turning around, "Thanks mate!"

Jesse just rolls his eyes as he cleans off a dirty cup, _She's so forward, but yet polite_

Lena walks over to the couple, who were sitting awkwardly at their table. She places the metal spread down at the corner, and removes the drinks from on top.

"There ya go, one water and one Fountain Dew, right?"

The woman nodded, taking a sip from her drink. She tries to get more comfortable, as she adjusts her position, but fails due to lack of space. The man chuckles softly, careful not to be to loud however, and reached for his wallet.

The woman, noticing his actions, becomes slightly intrigued. They had just arrived, surely he wasn't paying the bill just yet, was he?

But what he pulls out baffles the woman. It was a pin. No, not the writing utensil, but something thay you pin onto your-

..

Nevermind.

Anyways it was a pin with a weird semblance on top. It looked like a peace sign, with orange tips and everything else was white. What was that for, however?

Lena questioned, "Alright, what can I do for ya luvs?"

The man showed Lena the pin, who then looked at it and paused. She suddenly sat up straighter, and smirked. She brought out another item from her apron's pocket, and it revealed to be a scanner?

But why does it look like a gun?

"What is your reservation name?"

"Brown. Henry Brown."

She nodded, and looked at her "gun" as if the confirm the news. It seemed to have worked, since she asked a follow-up question,

"What's the phrase of the day, luv?"

"Cheers! The cavalry's here"

Lena nodded, and she took the pin from the man. The woman was baffled however, what the hell? Lena fixed her plain uniform, before motioning the man and the woman to follow her.

The man smiled in gratitude, and grabbed his things, as he waited for Karen to move. The said woman, however, was frozen. The man just chuckled, and held out his hand, to the woman, who took it.

"I know, confused, right? You'll see up ahead, don't worry."

Lena giggled, "Let's go luvs!"

She takes them to the bathroom area, with had a somewhat long wall separating the two doors. But Lena ignored the weird setting, and she punched...the wall?!

The woman gasped in shock, just what was going on here?

But what made her gasp even more was that there wasn't a hole where the waitress punched. No, it opened a hidden door, and immediately they were hit with a blast of jazz music, and a series of steps.

The steps glowed white as they looked down, and complemented the dark wooden panels. Lena motioned to follow her, and they proceeded down the stairs.

They gasped, mostly the woman, however, at the sight before them. It was a vast space, equipped with a stage, where a dark-skinned man with an afro was playing the saxophone. There were multiple waitresses and waiters walking around as they brought out food to their customers, who were sitting at fancy white clothed tables, with signature silverware and wine glasses. There was a large white light, and it came from the vast kitchen, who had many cooks cooking up exptic dishes, and setting them on the metal tray line, ready to be served.

People from all types of countries were gathered here, eating and laughing as if nothing was weird about it. They all had their wine glasses their hands, drinking and laughing the night away at the entertainment. The dark-skinned man on the stage finished his song, "That was Together We Are One. A original piece, by me. For any newcomers, My name is Lucio! Pleasure to meet and entertain you on this fair night~!"

The people clapped their enthusiasm as they continued on with their meals, letting Lucio take a break to go off the stage.

One of the waitresses looked over and say their faces. He chuckled, and said "New guests, Lena?"

Lena, who had suddenly appeared, grinned, "You betcha! I got them though, luv!". But the woman suddenly felt light-headed, all of this news catching up to her. She just couldn't grasp what was going on.

"What...What is this place?" she asked, in awe and shock.

Lena's clothes were changed now, she must have changed when they were busy ogling the view of the vast space. She was wearing a white tuxedo, with a black tie. Matching her tuxedo were black slacks and shoes. Occupying her face were a nice pair of silver Ray Ban, pilot shades. Lena leaned on one of the jukeboxes as she grinned.

"Whaddya mean luv? Why this is Overwatch's Diner."

* * *

 **THIS IS NOT CHAPTER ONE, THIS IS ONLY THE PROLOGUE!**

 **This was submitted to receive interest, so I can't say if I'm going to be updating this until around later in the year.**

 **But, please review any opinions you have on this, and don't forget to tap that favorite/follow button!**

ALSO: Do check out my other AU story, Twisted Slipstream!

 **Savvy mates, cheers!**


End file.
